Back to the Future
by noname1234
Summary: The story takes place several years into the future, the sons have graduated from college and they are living in Boston. The sons face the typical challenges of adulthood; romance, work, bills, and dealing with their powers. They also have to face a few unexpected challenges; Chase is back and going after the people they care about most.
1. Chapter 1

All in all it was a pretty typical night for Annie; work was steady, she got a run in, she even got the "bad guy". Unfortunately for her, the "bad guy" decided that if he was going to go down he was taking Annie with him. Annie had seen her fair share of injuries; it was basically in her job description that she was going to get hurt at some point. Being a police officer Annie was no stranger to emergency rooms, but tonight was a bit more uncomfortable for her liking.

Sitting on the edge of the bed while swinging her feet Annie tried not to pay attention the pain in her shoulder, she tried to busy her mind with other thoughts. She noticed that the hospital was busy for a Wednesday night. People were filling the waiting room, a boy with the flu who looked about six years old was cuddling up to his mother who looked exhausted, a middle aged man with a blood soaked cloth pressed to his forehead, Annie scrunched her nose when she noticed the blood also seeped its way through his shirt. Her blue eyes traveled over the other people in the vicinity making observations, she noticed a man entering the hospital frantically searching for someone and the look of relief that washed over his face when they landed on his son, the boy with the flu, smiling to herself; she didn't even hear the doctor come into the room.

"Annie", he sighed, "back again?"

"Dr. Parry," She replied through clenched teeth, trying to suppress her pain. "What's the verdict?"

"Seriously, did you just call me 'Dr. Parry'"?

"I'm trying out something called professional courtesy here, okay?"

"Annie, I've known you for three years now, it's okay to call me Pogue, even while we're at work."

He grinned at her before looking at her file; Annie had to stifle a chuckle she felt rising, it hurt too badly; her shoulder was in bad shape obviously. Clutching her shoulder with her good arm she glanced in Pogue's direction hoping that it wasn't as bad as it felt.

"Well, good news, nothing is broke, bad news, it's dislocated."

"Dislocated is good, right? No time off of work?"

"You'll have to rest that arm for a bit, but you should be okay as far as work goes."

"Oh, thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I owe you Parry."

"Don't thank me just yet, I have to put your shoulder back into place, and I called him."

"What?! Pogue! He is going to freak out because I'm here again."

"Annie, he is your emergency contact. I had to call him, it's the law that he's notified."

Running her hand through her hair Annie sighed and tried to stay calm. She pursed her lips and gave Pogue a resigned glance.

"Don't give me that look, Annie, I'll be right back, I have to get a nurse for help in setting your shoulder."

Pogue left the room and was nice enough to close the blue hospital curtains behind him. Hopping of the bed, Annie made her way over to the sink in an attempt to wash the dirt and grime off her hands; she was able to catch a glance of herself in the mirror. There was dirt caked to the side of her face, and her auburn hair was matted with grease to the point that it looked almost black. She pulled her old worn brown leather jacket tighter around herself so it would cover the tear in her shirt underneath. Grabbing a paper towel from above the sink and wetting it down, Annie attempted to wipe the dirt off her face.

It was proving to be a bit more difficult to do this with only one good arm, after a moment she gave up and tossed the piece of paper in the waste basket. Sighing to herself to ran her hand through her hair again in an attempt to tame the mess on top of her head.

Wincing at the grease on her hand, she muttered, "Wear a hair tie next time you follow an armed suspect down an alley way, Annie."

"Like that would stop you at all?"

Annie turned quickly on her heel and smiled sheepishly at the handsome young man in front of her. She let go of her arm in an attempt to cover up the fact that she injured herself on the job. Again.

"Hey, you" she said smiling up at him.

"Don't you ,'hey, you', me, Annie Davies" He replied loosening his tie, coming to a stop directly in front of her.

Glancing up through her lashes at the blonde in front of her; Annie shrugged her good shoulder and mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't call you first."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you." He snapped

Raising her voice and clearing her throat she said, "I'm sorry I didn't call you first!"

"You bet your ass that you're sorry, Pogue nearly gave me a heart attack when he called, and told me you were here again."

"I didn't want to bother you, you had that big meeting today, and you were so sure that you were going to be made partner, I didn't want to ruin-"

"Screw the meeting, Annie!" he cut her off, "You are my girlfriend, and you ended up in the hospital, again!"

"Cop." Annie stated pointing to herself with her forefinger.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair; he turned on his heel and stalked over to the chair next to the bed. He shrugged his suit jacket off his shoulder and flung it on the chair before sitting down.

Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows he glanced up at Annie, "Annie, I know you're a cop, but it still scares me when I hear that you're in the hospital at the end of the day."

Walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, Annie turned to face him.

"Reid, I am really sorry, I just don't want to scare you every time I end up here. I love you and I'm really sorry again." She grabbed his hand with her good arm and smiled at him. He grinned back and motioned for her to come over to him. Climbing off the bed and into his lap she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, you can watch Pogue pop my shoulder back into place." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Tightening his arms around her, he said, "Annie seeing you in pain does not make me feel better, but seeing you naked just might."

She didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking, that famous Garwin smirk, that Sarah and Kate warned her about all those year ago before they even started dating. Giggling to herself to leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Alright, that's enough of that, there's a doctor in the room now." Pogue stated pulling back the curtains. "Get up on the bed, Annie."

Detangling herself from Reid's grasp she gingerly placed herself on the bed. With a grimace she looked directly at Pogue. "Okay, let's get this over with, I have to be ready for work tomorrow."

She could hear Reid groan, but she chose to ignore him and kept her focus on Pogue. He approached her right side, pulling her dislocated arm out to side so it was parallel to the floor, she winced from the pain, but gritted her teeth in an effort to prepare herself.

"Okay, Annie, we're going to do this on three, 1..2…"

Pop! Annie gasped and her vision blurred, she felt herself slowly leaning off the side of the bed, but was caught by a pair of very familiar arms.

Gathering her wits about her, Annie glared at Pogue while pulling herself out of Reid's grasp."You said on three, you son of a bitch! You went on two."

Chuckling to himself, "It's less painful when you don't expect it." Pogue replied while clasping Reid on the shoulder and pulling him off to the side.

The nurse came over to Annie to give her some painkillers and explained to her the process of how Annie would need to wear the sling provided to her for a few days, possibly even weeks. Of course knowing Annie it wouldn't even last a full day, but she was pulled out of her discussion with the nurse when she felt a pair of lips press into the back of her head. Smiling, she leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, Wonder Woman, let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from The Covenant, just Annie. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Letting Go

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Reid guided Annie through the crowd of people milling about the waiting room. Annie took solace in the fact that Reid wasn't as angry as she thought he was going to be. She had been in the hospital before, but most of the time it was for minimal instances like this one. Each time she called Reid to let him know that she was alright, but there was one instance where she had been knocked unconscious during an altercation and she was so out of it, that she didn't get the chance to call him. Annie grimaced inwardly at the memory of Reid storming into the hospital, and screaming at the doctor because he wouldn't give Reid information about her condition since he wasn't her emergency contact or a family member at the time. After that she decided it would be best for all involved if she just added him to the emergency contact list.

"What are you thinking about, Davies?" Reid asked, pulling Annie from her thoughts.

"Nothing important." She replied gripping his hand.

Reid paused before entering the parking garage, "Did Darren bring you in?"

"Yeah, he did. So, looks like we can take one car home."

Reid chuckled to himself, "They should pay Darren more than they pay the other guys in your department."

Annie stopped and turned to him. "Why do you say that?"

"He's your partner; he should be paid extra for having to work with your clumsy self all day."

"Hey, watch it Garwin. I am armed and I do know how to use a gun."

"I'm not too worried; you've only got one good arm currently." He said tugging slightly on the sling that was draped over her shoulder.

Annie's response was to slap Reid's hand away, stalk off towards the car, and wait until he chose to catch up to her and unlock the car door for her.

"You know, for being a tough as nails lady cop, you sure are whiny tonight."

"Reid, I'm tired, sore, and covered in dirt; all I want right now is to go home and take a shower."

Pausing to look at her over the top of his car, he finally took notice of her disheveled state. Her hair was matted with what looked like oil, there were smudges of dirt along her jaw line, her eyes were less blue and more sunken than usual. She looked much older than her twenty seven years.

In the three years that they had been together he had seen her worn down and bruised before, but this time was different. She seemed different.

He unlocked the door and she climbed in without a word, he followed suit and started the car. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her struggling to buckle her seatbelt. In one swift movement he plucked the seatbelt from her grasp and buckled it for her.

"Reid, I'm not an invalid, I would have gotten it eventually."

"Yeah, eventually, but I was just trying to make it easier on both of us."

"Both of us?"

"I'd rather not sit here and wait for fifteen minutes just for you to buckle your seatbelt!"

"Okay, well obviously I'm buckled in now, so can we leave?" She shouted, giving up and turning to look out the window.

"No, what's going on?" He asked. "First you forget to call me, you haven't even told me what happened to you and you're acting crabbier than usual!"

Annie pressed the heel of her hand against her eye; she was starting to develop a throbbing headache. She was in no way going to tell Reid what she saw. He wouldn't believe her anyways, he was an even bigger skeptic than she was.

"Nothing, I just had a tough few days at work, that's all."

"Annie-"

"Reid, please, just take me home!" She pleaded.

She heard her voice crack, but she didn't bother to look up at him. She hated crying in general, let alone in front of Reid.

"Fine." He said, pulling the shiny black Lexus out of the parking spot.

The drive to Annie's loft was filled with a strained silence. Annie tried to adjust the sling several times, but gave up when she realized it wasn't going to get any more comfortable. They finally reached Annie's building after what seemed like hours. Reid parked the car and drummed his fingers on the wheel, waiting for Annie to get out.

Gathering her wits about her, Annie cleared her throat and whispered, "Will you stay with me tonight, please?"

Reid dropped his hand and turned toward Annie.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She said.

"Yeah, I'll stay" he replied reaching over to give Annie a reassuring squeeze.

The two of them climbed out of the car and up the stairs to her loft. Annie was asked several times about why she hadn't moved in with Reid, but the truth was Annie loved where she lived. Reid called it barren, she called it minimalistic. It had everything she wanted; a queen size bed placed intricately underneath the window overlooking her street below, a flat screen T.V, Reid's request, on the wall opposite of her bed, she had an amazing walk in closet right next to her bathroom, and a kitchen to die for. Every appliance was top of the line, too bad all she could cook was Ramen Noodles. She liked how everything was out in the open for her, but her favorite part of the entire apartment was the heated wood floors. They had been a gift from Reid because he hated having to put his feet on cold wooden floors first thing in the morning.

Annie smiled to herself at the memory of Reid whining about the floors and jumping back into bed, that was the first time that any guy got her to call into work just to spend the day in bed with them.

"I think I'm going to use a sick day tomorrow." Annie stated pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked taking the keys from Annie's grasp and guiding her into the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied leaning against her kitchen counter. "I think I need a day to destress"

Reid dropped the keys into the glass bowl located next to Annie's door and began locking and bolting the door behind them.

"I tell you that all the time, but it's never stopped you before, what's changed?"

Reid turned to see Annie biting her lip in effort to stop herself from crying, she reached up to cover eyes so he wouldn't see the tears welling up.

"Hey, hey" He said. "I'm not mad, I'm sorry about snapping earlier, I just get worried about you." He had reached her in a few quick steps and pulled her to him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms while minding her shoulder.

"Reid," Annie said. "I need to tell you something, but I feel like you're going to think I'm crazy." She hid her face further into Reid's shirt and felt him chuckle underneath her.

"Okay, pretty girl, try me." He stated tipping her face up so they could look directly at each other.

"Okay, here it goes," she said looking down at her hands. "Tonight when I got hurt, I was chasing this suspect down an alleyway and before you freak out just know that I got him and I'm fine, well besides the shoulder." She paused in her story and walked over to the bed to sit down.

"Anyway after I got him cuffed with help from Darren, I started reading him his rights. Darren had gone to get the car and radio it in that we got him, so he didn't see what I did; I turned him around to face me to make sure he had heard what I said and I saw his eyes. They were completely black, and he was grinning at me in such an eerie way. Then Darren came back to take him in and his eyes were back to normal just like that."

She took a breath and looked up at Reid who was staring at her completely stone faced. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"Annie, honey, you're just tired, I don't think you're crazy, but I don't think what you saw is possible." Reid stated coming to sit next to her.

Annie wanted to believe that she didn't see what she knows she saw more than she wanted it to be true. Sighing, she let herself let go of the images that plagued her all night.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She turned to look up at Reid and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

Annie stood up and offered Reid her hand, turning her hand over Reid placed a kiss to her palm and replied, "Yeah, I'll be there in a second, I have to make a call first."

Annie stripped off the faded brown jacket and headed to the bathroom. "Oh!" she stated turning back to Reid. "He did say something really weird when I was escorting him back towards the car."

Reid paused in his dialing and glanced at her, "What'd he say?"

"Nice catch, Annie. I hope you enjoyed the chase." Annie pursed her lips for a moment in thought. "I don't even know how he knew my name, maybe Darren yelled it at some point during the chase and I wasn't paying attention."

Reid swallowed, "I'm sure that's what it was." Reid tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Yeah, anyways, enjoy calling Tyler and telling him you love him." Annie called over her shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute, babe"

Reid dialed quickly and was grateful that the person on the other end of line picked up after one ring.

"Caleb, man we got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Figuring it Out **

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay; things have been crazy lately! I don't own any of The Covenant Characters just Annie.**

**Thanks for reading! Any comments you have are always welcome :) **

* * *

Caleb and Reid were on the phone just long enough for Reid to tell Caleb what Annie had told him and for Caleb to freak out. Caleb flew off the handle at first and demanded that Reid and the rest of the guys come to Caleb and Sarah's house. Reid calmly told Caleb to calm the hell down because he wasn't leaving Annie alone tonight after hearing that store. Caleb reluctantly agreed and conceded to a meeting in the morning.

Reid sighed and lay back on the bed. He inhaled the smell left on the pillows; it smelled like Annie, like orange blossoms. It was his favorite smell in the world. Annie was the longest real relationship he ever had. She didn't put up with any of his crap, she wasn't afraid to call him out when he was acting like an idiot. She loved him and all his flaws not in spite of them; she kicked his ass in pool, it didn't hurt that she was a hot lady cop either, but most importantly she made him feel he didn't need to use.

She didn't know anything about his powers yet, but she had this unyielding faith in him. When he started dating Annie he was whenever he felt like it, but his using slowly faded and he didn't even realize it. That was the best part of being with Annie; she was the only high he needed. He rarely used at all now; he had Annie to thank for that. She had saved his life and she didn't even know it.

"Hey, what happened to joining me?" Annie asked pulling Reid out of his thoughts.

Annie paused at the edge of the bed and glanced down at Reid. She was wearing Reid's old Spencer Swim sweatshirt, the one with his name on the back and a pair of black shorts. Reid reached up and pulled Annie down on the bed with him not caring about the mop of wet hair that was now soaking through his shirt.

"Sorry," he replied. "I got caught up talking to Caleb."

Annie curled her body into his side and buried her face in his chest; Reid began unconsciously playing with Annies long auburn locks.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he stated as he leaned forward to grab the covers and pull them over the pair. He let Annie snuggle back into his side once they were tucked in. Placing his lips on her forehead, Reid began playing with her hair again.

"When are you going to stop being so stubborn and move in with me?" He asked pausing for a moment.

"I told you," she said. "I'll move in with you when you ask a certain question."

"Annie…"

"Reid, I'm not pressuring you to get engaged. I'm perfectly happy the way we are, but I won't move in with you unless we're engaged. Besides I love where I live."

"I swear to god, you're so old fashioned sometimes."

"Hey," she replied. "I have to inherit something from my mother."

"Why couldn't it have been cheerleading then?"

"I love you, too Reid." Annie yawned.

"Alright, Wonder Woman, it's been a long day for all of us how about we get shut eye?" Reid asked reaching to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Sounds perfect"

"I do you know?"

"What?" Annie glanced up at Reid.

"Love you," he replied. "More than you know, Davies."

"Ditto, Garwin." Annie replied smiling into Reids side.

The morning came more quickly than Reid would have liked. He groaned and the alarm before rolling over to reach for Annie only to find that she wasn't there.

"Morning, Sunshine." Annie stated.

Reid turned to see Annie standing in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee.

"There's more up here with your name on it," she said motioning to her mug.

Reid sighed and pushed the covers off, he hadn't slept as well as he would've liked. He was worried about Annie and what she had seen. They haven't heard, felt, or seen anything from Chase since the incident with Caleb so many years ago. He didn't want to believe that it could have been Chase.

Reid padded across the floor to Annie; she placed a mug in front of him and tossed him some sugar packets. She turned and began to wash her mug. Reid noticed that she was still wearing his sweat shirt, he moved to stand directly behind her. He placed his chin on her good shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist Reid asked, "How's the shoulder?"

"Sore, but manageable." She replied craning her neck to look at him. She pressed her lips firmly against his cheek and turned to face him.

"You look tired" she reached up to trace the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine" he replied grasping her hand in his.

"Ann, could you tell me more about this guy from last night; the one you were chasing?"

"What about him?"

"Why were you chasing him?"

"Well, Darren and I were patrolling and we stumbled upon a B and E."

"Where?"

"Boston Public Library."

"Why, was he returning overdue books?"

"My best bet? He was looking for something."

"Such as?"

Annie pursed her lips and took a step around Reid.

"Well, in most cases public libraries tend to house basic information; past editions of news papers, county death records, city employment records, and-"

"City employment records?"

"Yeah, for instance I work for the city; my records would be there, just like the basic stuff though like, start date and salary."

"So, records for you, Caleb, and Pogue would all be there?"

"Yeah, I guess. Caleb works for the District Attorney, I'm a police officer, and Pogue works for the city hospital. All of our jobs are technically considered public safety and city government so that's why they're in there."

Annie paused before going on, "You work for a private firm, so you're employment information would be in that specific firm."

"What about Tyler, Sarah, and Kate?" Reid asked genuinely curious.

"Tyler and Sarah's records would be at the University library since that's where they're employed, and Kate's would be at her PR firm. What's with all the questions? You should have learned all of this in undergrad."

Reid turned to look at her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I know that look, that's the I'm too pretty to do homework look. You got other people to do it for you?!" Annie poked Reid firmly in the chest

"What can I say? I'm quite charming when I want to be." He stated pulling her towards him to place a kiss on her lips.

Annie blocked the kiss with her hand, "You're sick, Reid Garwin."

Reid smiled and continued on, "What else can you tell me about this guy?"

"I don't know, he's average height, medium build, sandy blonde hair, attractive I guess."

"Attractive?"

"To the every day woman yes, he would be."

"To you?"

"I prefer just plain old blondes." She stated with a wink "You're far more interested in this case than usual, what's up with that?"

"I'm a lawyer just scooping out possible case information and taking an interest in your job: two birds one stone."

"You're not even a criminal lawyer" she looked at Reid bewildered.

"Well, I'm trying to help Caleb out here too."

Annie grabbed the front of Reids shirt and pulled him close. She tipped her head back and locked eyes with him.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I have to go over to Caleb and Sarah's, for a bit then I'm all yours."

"Okay, I'll come with you. I haven't seen Sarah in weeks, just let me hop in the shower and get ready."

"I'll join you this time," Reid stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Annie replied placing her hand in his chest. "I'm not available for any extra work today, you'll have to do your own assignment.

Reid growled and reached out to grab her, she easily avoided his grasp and took off toward the bathroom.

"I'm coming for you, Davies." Reid called out before plucking his shirt off and following in her steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely comments and reviews, I really do appreciate them **

**Sorry for the delay, again. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Four : Rising Waters

Reid and Annie arrived at Sarah and Caleb's brownstone a few hours later. Walking up the steps hand in hand, Reid didn't even have time to reach and knock on the door before they were greeted by a tiny blonde ball of energy.

"Annie!" Sarah squealed, latching on to the auburn haired girl.

Annie glanced over the top of Sarah's head at Reid and grimaced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Alright, Danvers would you kindly release my girlfriend, she dislocated her shoulder last night."

"Oh," Sarah released Annie and took a step back to look at her. "Sorry, Annie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Annie stated as Sarah clutched her good arm to pull her inside.

"Great, because Kate is here and we're going shopping for bridesmaid dresses!"

"Wait, we're whating for what?"

Reid stifled a chuckle at the look of horror on Annie's face as she was dragged inside by Sarah. Reid followed behind the two girls while Sarah chatted excitedly on about burgundy or wine colored dresses.

Annie and Reid had just begun dating when Sarah and Caleb got married roughly three years ago. The guys didn't take too nicely to Annie after discovering that she was a police officer, but Sarah and Kate on the other hand; adored Annie. The two girls liked the fact that she would put Reid in check when need be and had a high enough I.Q. to carry on a conversation that wasn't about her calorie count that day. The guys eventually came around after a year or so, with much prodding from Kate and Sarah; it also didn't hurt that Annie may have helped the guys out on a few tickets here or there.

When Kate and Pogue finally got engaged, Kate didn't hesitate to ask Annie to be a bridesmaid. This act cemented Annie's place among the group and even provided Reid with the comfort that he indeed found his match.

Annie followed Sarah into the sitting room only to find Kate looking at fabric samples.

"Annie!" Kate smiled and stood to hug Annie. "Pogue told me about your shoulder, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, just fine" Annie replied. "Where's your sister? Isn't she your maid of honor?"

"Yeah, she is; she's just stuck at work and she already has her dress." Kate stated. "Besides you'll meet her at the bachelorette party." Kate winked at Annie who just smiled in response.

"She's already heard about the famous Annie anyways" Sarah piped up from the couch.

"I don't know about famous" Annie replied plopping down next to Sarah to look at the fabric.

"Please, anyone that can tame Reid Garwin is famous in her own right" Kate stated without looking up from the bridal magazine she plucked from the coffee table.

"So, I hear we're going shopping today?"Annie cleared her throat and glanced at Kate.

"Yeah, I figured that since you finally have the day off we could make a day of it."

"Alright, Princess Kate, what type of dresses will you be forcing me into today?" Annie asked glancing nervously at Sarah

"Relax, Annie. I'm not going to make you wear any cupcake princess dresses." Kate replied laughing.

"Oh, thank god, poofy dresses creep me out. It's like a person can fit underneath them." Annie shuttered involuntarily before the other two women burst into hysterics.

"Lets get this going, I can't wait to see Annie in a dress." Kate stated shaking her head and standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, let me grab a drink and say bye to Reid really quick." Annie replied. "I'll meet you guys at the car."

Annie made her way down the hall towards the kitchen and paused when she heard what sound like a heated conversation between the four men.

"….who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what I can and can't tell my own girlfriend?"

Annie paused at Reid's voice and stood near the entry; remaining hidden from the group.

"Reid, he's right, okay? We really do like Annie. She's in my wedding for crying out loud, but she's a cop. We don't even know if it was actually Chase so just hold off on telling her anything just yet."

Annie knew that was Pogues voice, swallowed hard and leaned forward to hear what was said next.

"What do you mean by she's a cop?" Reid had raised his voice at this point. "You've known her for three years."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a police officer and it's in her nature to be curious. Telling her now would mean more trouble for everyone involved."

That was Caleb, Annie had worked with Caleb on several cases in the past and she found it very easy to identify his voice at this point.

"He's right, Reid." That was Tyler "We can't risk exposure at this point. I mean if she even caught one of us using on accident there is no telling what she would do."

At this point Annie's mind began to reel from what she had just heard. What on earth were they talking about? What did Tyler mean by using? She had never seen Reid or any of the other exhibit any symptoms of drug use.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked coming up behind Annie.

"Just grabbing a drink." Annie replied, feeling the lie come smoothly out of her mouth. She winced inwardly at how awful the lie was, but was able to keep her face straight.

"Well, you have to actually go into the kitchen to get the drink." Sarah said as she playfully pushed Annie into the room with the four men.

"What are you fellas talking about?" Sarah asked coming to stand next to her husband.

The four men paused in their conversation and shifted uncomfortably under Annie's gaze.

"Tyler's new girlfriend" Reid stated throwing a wink in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm not bringing her around you vultures." Tyler playfully punch Pogue in the arm before turning to smile at Annie.

"What's her name, Ty?" Annie asked.

Annie knew they were lying and she needed to find out why. If interrogations had taught her anything it was that if you asked enough questions quickly they would get caught up in their own lie and eventually, hang themselves.

"Hayley" Tyler replied.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-Six"

"Job?"

"She's working on her PHD."

"In what?"

"Okay, Starsky, what's with all the questions?" Reid asked before Tyler could respond.

"Nothing," Annie replied. "Just friendly banter."

"More like an interrogation." Caleb quipped, hiding his hair in Sarah's hair.

Annie took a sip of her water in an effort to curb her need to ask more questions. Reid gave Annie a curious glance. Annie chose to pretend that she didn't see the look that Reid gave her.

"On that note, we're going to try on some dresses." Sarah said leaning up to give Caleb a peck on the lips.

Annie turned to follow Sarah out the door when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Where's the fire?" Reid asked in her ear.

"Kate's waiting." Annie replied attempting to ignore the shivers from Reid breath on her neck.

"You weren't in such a hurry this morning." Reid stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have to go"

"Annie, wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Annie replied. "Shoulder hurts"

"Okay then, well I love you and I'll see you later?" Reid seemed almost unsure of her response.

Despite everything in her head right now, Annie still loved Reid.

"Yeah, ditto" she replied letting Reid press his lips to her forehead.

Annie bit her lip and followed Sarah out to the car, she couldn't help but feel hurt and confused. She knew the guys were lying, but about what? She knew that Reid loved her because she could feel it in her bones; she just didn't know how much she could actually trust him at this point and that hurt worse than any fight they have had up to this point.

Annie spent most of the ride to the dress shop in complete silence, while the other two women chatted on. They had reach the dress store without incident and Annie was drawn from her thoughts when Kate wove two dresses in her face.

"Okay, so I'm thinking about a burgundy or a wine color. Thoughts?"

"Aren't those the exact same color?" Annie asked gesturing between the two dresses.

Kate just stared at Annie and turned to Sarah without another word. Annie sighed and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair. Shutting her eyes Annie's thoughts drifted back to the conversation of the four men. Trying to decipher what they had been talking about was proving more difficult than she thought; she knew that none of them would use due to their jobs. They all went through regular drug testing, but could they be rigging it somehow?

Annie was roused from her thoughts when she was smacked in the face with satin. Opening her eyes, Annie plucked the dress off her face and glared at Kate.

"Alright, Davies, you're up." Kate stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Get your behind into that dress." Sarah laughed slapping Annie on her butt before shoving her to the dressing room.

Annie quickly changed into the burgundy or wine colored dress and took a moment to really look at it. It was a beautiful dress; she did have to admit that. It had a single strap with a modest neck line, but it plunged in the back. It was a floor length gown that looked Grecian to Annie.

Annie smiled to herself before stepping out of the room to show her two friends.

"Oh my gosh, Annie" Kate smiled. "you look great!"

"I'm so taking a picture for Reid." Kate turned and began to fish for her phone in her bag.

"What? Why?" Annie frowned.

Sarah spoke before Kate could, "One; you're in a dress. Two; you look hot. Three; you're in a dress!"

Kate laughed and Sarah continued to smile at her.

"You guys make it sound like I've never worn a dress before." Annie replied with a pout.

"I've seen you in a dress once and it was when you met Reid's mom" Sarah hastily pushed Annie in front of the window.

"Oh, yeah, that's way better light." Kate smiled and held up her phone.

Annie wasn't sure how to hold herself exactly. She shuffled her feet awkwardly and was trying to decide where to put her hands when Sarah snapped.

"Smile, Annie!" she glared at her. "Put your right hand on your hip."

"Oh my god, just take the picture." Annie replied.

Kate laughed and snapped the picture. Kate and Sarah both smiled at the picture, but then just as Annie reached to grab the phone from her friend, their faces changed and Kate jerked her phone out of Annie's grasp.

"What do I look fat or something?" Annie paused.

"What?" Kate asked glancing up from the phone.

"No, you look great." Sarah replied plucking the phone from Kate. "In fact I'm going to send this to all four of the guys."

Kate and Sarah turned to look at each other, they shared an expression that Annie didn't like much.

"Alright, let me see the picture." Annie reached for the phone, but Kate shook her head and placed her phone in her pocket.

"No, I want you to hear how great you look from Reid first." Kate replied rather quickly.

"Okay, what's going on with everyone today? First the guys act crazy and now you two?" Annie glanced at her two friends in front of her.

"Just go change so we can get out of here." Sarah replied jerking her thumb over her shoulder to the dressing room that previously held Annie.

Annie nodded and headed to the dressing room without any further discussion.

The two women turned and shared a silent conversation as Kate pulled the phone out of her pocket. They both knew what all four of the men knew now, that in the picture of Annie was Chase. Standing directly behind her in the window smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the great reviews! I am truly grateful for each of the comments I receive. I will keep trying to update as often as possible, but working six days a week is very tiring!

I don't own any of the characters from the movie The Covenant

Well, without further delay…

* * *

Chapter Five: Higher Ground

"Are you guys sure you're alright?" Annie asked her two friends as they approached the familiar brownstone. The two girls seemed exceptionally tense to Annie, the kept looking over their shoulders and kept the conversation to a minimum.

"We're fine" Sarah replied quickly. The two girls both sped up their pace once they were close enough to the brownstone. Annie followed suit with the girls and took two steps at a time in an effort to follow the girls inside.

"Caleb?" Sarah called at the same time as Kate called for Pogue.

Tyler had appeared in the hallway and smiled sheepishly at the girls. He shoved his hands into back pockets and shrugged before speaking.

"The guys headed back to Ipswich for a bit," Tyler stated. "They'll be back as soon as possible."

"What do you mean they headed back to Ipswich?" Annie stared at Tyler incredulously.

"Without telling us?" Kate raised her voice and Tyler winced in response.

"Something happened with Caleb's mom." Tyler replied quickly. "He asked me to hang out here until you three got back."

Sarah and Kate shared the same look that Annie had seen at the dress shop. Something was going on, Annie could feel it. They just didn't want her to know, and Annie had finally had enough of this back and forth between the group.

"Okay, seriously, somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on!" Annie didn't raise her voice, but it was definitely on the more firm side. "I know that not all three of the guys would go to check on Caleb's mom," Annie continued on. "Reid sure as hell wouldn't leave without letting me know where he was disappearing to!"

"Annie-" Tyler began.

"No, no more lies!" Annie yelled, finally losing her patience.

All three of Annie's friends just stared back at her with their mouths open. It seemed like hours before anyone spoke. Annie was frustrated and sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"Annie, we can't tell you." Sarah replied solemnly. She looked genuinely sad Annie thought, but it wasn't good enough for her.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Annie asked.

Tyler had opened his mouth to speak only to close it again once a phone rang. Annie reached into her pocket to answer her phone.

"This is Davies." She said into the phone.

"Annie, you need to get down here." It was Darren, her partner, calling from the prescient.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"The perp from last night won't talk to anyone and he keeps asking for you." Darren replied.

" He hasn't lawyered up yet?"

"He says he won't need one; just that he wants to talk to you."

Annie paused and waited for Darren to give her any more information, she had never had a perp ask for her directly. She had dealt with plenty of criminals in the past, but this one felt different to Annie. Something was off and Annie had a bad feeling that this was the beginning of something awful, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Captain says he wants you down here ASAP, and he doesn't care if you took the day off or not."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Annie replied before snapping her phone shut and turning to look back at her friends. "This conversation isn't over. I expect answers when I get back."

Annie turned on her heel before she was gripped on the arm. She turned to see Tyler holding her nervously.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him dangerously.

Tyler swallowed before he went on, "Reid wants you to stay here."

"Well, Reid isn't here." She snapped back. "I'm taking the Lexus to work, and I will expect answers when I get back." Annie stalked over to the door and yanked it open.

"Oh, and Tyler?" Annie continued. "You better let Reid know that he is in a ridiculous amount of trouble when he gets home." With that Annie slammed the door shut behind her and sped off to work.

The ride to work didn't help matters for Annie, the more she thought about being lied to, by everyone around her, the angrier she got. By the time she reached the station, she was ready to go at the perp with everything she had. She had done the good cop, bad cop scenario before with Darren; Annie usually played the good cop. Today was different though; there was no way in hell that she was going to play nice with anyone at the moment; after all this was the guy who dislocated her shoulder.

Annie entered the station and shrugged off her faded leather jacket which just left her in the deep blue button up and jeans. She tossed the jacket on her cluttered desk across from Darren who was working at his computer. Upon hearing the thud of Annie's jacket he glanced up at her.

"You look more pissed off than usual." He grinned at her.

Annie and Darren had been partners for what seemed like a hundred years now. They started out in the academy together, no one had wanted to team up with a female or shy, scrawny black guy. They decided to stick together throughout their time there and they eventually became detectives together, too. Annie even introduced him to his wife who happened to be very pregnant at this current moment.

Annie smiled at her friend and partner before saying "You have no idea."

"Should I be worried for Reid?" He asked standing up

"No," She replied. "After I'm through with him no one will be able to find the body."

Darren chuckled and shook his head before motioning Annie to follow him down the hall to the integration rooms.

"Hey, how's Mia doing?" Annie asked wondering about her former roommate.

"She's pregnant. How do you think she's doing?" he asked.

"Still making you run out for pizza in the middle of the night?" she laughed

"Nope, now it's all about the chocolate." Darren sighed.

Annie laughed at her friend and slapped him on the shoulder. After the academy Darren put on some weight and filled out nicely, he was one of the biggest on the force now, but he chose to still have Annie as his partner. She wouldn't have had anyone else as a partner but Darren, and she was very grateful that he stuck by her through everything. To Annie they were more than partners, they were family.

"Okay, so what are we dealing with here?" Annie asked as Darren passed her the folder containing all the information on the perp from the night before.

"This guy, Chase Collins." Darren said before continuing on when Annie glance up from the file, "He's a weird one if I ever saw it, but he keeps asking for you."

"Okay, well what else should I know before talking to him?"

"He has an ego, be prepared to stroke it, but don't let him get under your skin." Darren stated

Annie grimaced, she had wanted to put this guy through a wall before, but now she's going to have to play nice with him.

"I was hoping to play bad cop today." Annie pouted at Darren.

"Everybody knows that's my job, AnnieCat." Darren smiled and patted her on the back

Annie reached for the door knob that lead into the room which held Chase when she was stopped by Darren's voice.

"Seriously, Annie, this guy is intense." Darren looked at her "Be careful and just know I'm going be here outside to break his hand if he touches you again."

Annie smiled at Darren and continued into the room. The room was your basic integration room, there was one table and two chairs. One for the suspect/perpetrator and one for the cop talking to them. The walls were painted a sickly green color and the windows were covered in metal grates that would prevent anyone from trying to escape. The room was kept at an uncomfortably warm temp in an effort to rattle the persons being interrogated. Annie placed the folder gently on the table and began to roll up her sleeves. She glanced at the man whose head was placed on his table and took him in. Her description of him to Reid earlier had been accurate she thought. She sat in the chair directly across from him and waited until he raised his head to look at her before she spoke.

"So, I hear you keep asking for me?" Annie crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

Chase smiled a ghostly smile at her and just stared for a moment. Annie had the uncanny feeling that he was memorizing her features and she suddenly felt uneasy.

"You're Annie Davies?" he asked.

"I am." She replied.

"Funny, you don't look all that special to me." He looked her up and down in a way that made Annie want to take another shower. "Sorry, about your shoulder by the way.

Annie bit her lip and ignored his apology "Then you tell me why it was so important that I rush all the way down here to talk to you."

"I needed to know."

"You needed to know what?"

"What makes you so different or special from the others?" he asked

The others? Annie thought, but she pushed that aside for now and tried a tactic that had worked in the past for her.

"My parents say it's my sense of humor." She replied tapping her pencil on the table in front of her.

"Ahh, yes mom and pop." He smiled and leaned back in his chair "Are you close with them?"

"As close as anyone can be with people who live over three thousand miles away." Annie shrugged.

The trick was to start out by mentioning something about your personal life that could be perceived as true, but in fact was completely false. This would lure them into a false sense of security and therefore open them up to a possible confession.

"Oh, Annie. Let's not lie here, we both know they live over in Cambridge." He replied "With your brother Paul and Donnie isn't it?"

Annie blanched at this point, she almost dropped her pencil, but she had been in worse circumstances than this before and she was able to keep her cool.

_Okay, this guy wants his ego stroked, so let's try it._ She thought to herself before speaking. She also knew without asking that Darren was having a protective detail placed on her parents' house at this moment.

"Okay, you got me." She smiled at him. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for, I apologize."

"I want to play a game" he said.

"What kind of a game?"

"I ask you a question and you tell me the truth."

"That doesn't seem very fair." Annie replied. "I should get to ask a few questions, too."

"I make up the rules here." He snapped.

"Actually, you don't." Annie replied standing and turning to leave.

"Wait!" he snapped "Fine, it'll be question for question"

Annie smiled at the two way mirror and turned back to Chase.

"You first" she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, not enough time." She replied sitting back down in the chair across from him

"Don't lie to me, Annie!" he yelled slapping his hands on the table. He glanced at her as if he expected her to be startled by his sudden outburst. "If you lie again the game is over!"

"Fine, " Annie replied. "Yes, I do." Annie kept her composure and just opened the folder to take notes on the conversation.

"What's his name?"

"My turn," Annie replied. "It's question for question, remember?"

"Fine."

"Why were you in the library last night?"

"I was looking for something."

"Your turn" Annie stated.

"How long have you been with Reid Garwin?" Annie paused in her notes and looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said. "How long have you been with Reid Garwin?"

Annie just stared at him, genuinely shocked.

"Don't look so shocked Annie, I went to high school with Reid." He laughed eerily

"You went to Spenser?"

"Yeah, I was even on the swim team with the guys." He said while putting the word guys in quotations.

"Funny, Reid never mentioned you."

"That's because I once got in a fight with Caleb and things ended badly on both sides." He shrugged "The guys stopped talking to me after that."

Annie shifted awkwardly in her chair and cleared her throat.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you close with your parents?"

Chase looked miffed at the sudden change of subject, he was trying to ruffle her feathers, Annie saw right through his act and she wasn't falling for it. Darren had mentioned that he'd get under her skin anyway he could.

"Changing the subject I see, but to answer your question no, I'm not close with my parents."

"That must be hard" Annie was trying to offer some sympathy

"Not really, they're dead and I'm quite alright with that." He replied and continued on with his question. "How long have your friends been lying to you, you think?"

"I don't know" she replied, swallowing. Chase was starting to make her uncomfortable. She didn't like that he knew this information about her and she needed to figure out how he did. "What caused you fight with Caleb?"

"I took his girlfriend." He smirked and stood.

Annie followed suit, but was able to position herself so she was directly across the room from him. This made her more comfortable.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked

"No," she replied. "Why did you take his girlfriend?"

"He had something I wanted; besides the girlfriend eventually went back to him." He turned to look at Annie. "In fact, they're married now."

Annie didn't have time to think and she wouldn't let herself. She waited for him to ask his question.

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yes," she replied. "Do you admit to breaking into the library?" Annie needed to hurry this conversation up before it got any further.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I'll be staying here for long." He leaned on the table and stared at Annie.

Annie went to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Do yourself a favor, research Ipswich and its founding families, that will answer all the questions you have and provide me with some fun in the mean time." He sat back down in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head. "I look forward to seeing you more Annie Davies and to figuring you out."

"I look forward to putting you in a cell." Annie replied before she turned and left the room.

Darren was at Annie's side before she could even shut the door completely. "That was the strangest interrogation I have ever seen, but you got a confession."

"Yeah," Annie replied before heading to her desk. "I need a computer, I've got some research to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them every time I receive one.

I don't own any of the character from the move The Covenant!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Truth

Annie knew that what she was doing was wrong on some level, but at the same time she felt as though she didn't have a choice.

After what she had seen and read during her computer search Annie just had more questions that needed answers. Everything seemed to point in the direction that Annie was now headed; Ipswich.

Annie had explained to her captain that she was following a lead provided to her by the perp himself; Ipswich was his last know residence and he made reference to it during her interrogation. She knew he was up to something and she felt that Ipswich was the best place to start.

Luckily, she was able to get a few hours of sleep and a change of clothes before taking off. Annie had spent most of the night dodging Reid's calls and texts due to not wanting to start a fight. She didn't even know when he actually got home, but she knew he would have gone into work due to a big meeting. She had waited until he was there and left a message with his secretary. She never liked his secretary much, she was always looking a Reid like he was a glass of water and she was dying of thirst. She looked at Annie like well, like she hated her. Annie's message was brief, but it was the only way she could let Reid know she was fine without him asking too many questions.

Annie knew that when she got home that she and Reid would be having words, but she needed to know what secret was so important that Reid had kept it from her for three years.

During her long ride Annie found herself wondering what Reid was like in high school. She knew he had a lot of money growing up and that he still did, but was he your typical popular jock type or was he the Reid she knew? The one who would randomly pick up her favorite cookies when she was feeling sad or the one who actually liked spending time with her family because "they were a real family".

Annie smiled to herself at the memory of Reid meeting her family for the first time. She brought Reid to their family dinner they had every Sunday. There was nothing fancy or unnerving about this meeting like there was with Reid's mom, it was just family and good conversation. Her brothers, who never seemed to like any of Annie's boyfriends, were quite impressed with Reid's knowledge of baseball. Reid had won her mother over with the flowers he brought her and his charm. Her dad, who was usually quiet, spent the entire night laughing and joking with Reid. Annie left her parents that night completely speechless, but she was genuinely happy. Reid thanked her for sharing her family with him and even asked if they could go back the following week; he had liked her mother's cooking and she promised to make him lasagna if he decided to come back. So, they did, every Sunday from that point on, they went to her parents' house and had dinner. It was something Annie looked forward to every week and now she was nervous that she would never get the chance to spend another Sunday with Reid and her family.

Annie had reached her destination and was able to push all thoughts of her relationship with Reid out of her head in order to focus on her task at hand. Annie parked her car and got out, taking in the scenery around her. The large building in front of her seemed to have an old gothic type of appearance and it seemed that every car in the parking lot was nicer than the car Annie was currently driving. She had left Reid's Lexus at the prescient and was suddenly feeling self conscious about how much money she didn't have.

Annie frowned at the car that sped past her and parked. A young man got out of the car and approached the steps that Annie was currently standing on. He was wearing and navy blue jacket and a tie with blue slack. _School uniforms, huh? I wonder how Reid looked in that._ She thought, she turned to go up the steps when a voice stopped her.

"Lost?"

Annie turned and looked at the boy who was following her up the steps. He was smirking and blatantly checking her out. Annie let out a laugh and gripped her badge on her belt to show him.

"A cop?" he asked.

"Clearly," she replied.

"That's kind of hot," he replied winking at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Why are you going to frisk me?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah, then I'm going to cuff you, take you to the provost, and call your parents. Maybe I'll taze you for kicks."

"Never mind, I'm just going to head to class." He replied dodging around her and heading into the building.

Annie shook her head and followed suit, slowly finding her way to the provost's office.

A small elderly woman was sitting behind the desk going through some paperwork, when the door shut behind Annie she looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Annie held up her badge and smiled at the woman, "I'm detective Davies and I am hoping to speak with the provost. Is he in?"

"Let me check to see if he is expecting you," She stood from the desk and went into a door behind her.

Annie smiled at her in return and waited patiently until the woman came back with an older gentleman.

"Detective Davies, I've been expecting you, please do come in," he gestured her to follow him through the door.

He shut the door behind them and motioned for Annie to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Now, what is this about exactly?" he asked taking a seat directly behind his desk and folding his hands over a stack of folders.

"Provost Higgins, I am currently working a case involving one of your former students, and I was hoping you could answer a few questions."

"Well, who would that be?" he asked leaning back against his seat.

"Chase Collins," she replied.

"Oh, well he was a trouble young man of course, but he disappeared shortly after arriving here."

"Troubled?"

"Well, yes. He developed issues with a few of our more prominent students here."

"What kind of issues?"

"Well, there was the fighting mainly."

"Who were these other prominent students?" Annie asked knowing the answer to the question.

"The sons of course." He replied chuckling

"The sons?" Annie blinked in response.

"That's what they were called in school, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. Their families were the founding families of this town."

"Yes, I read their history online, it was an interesting read."

"Surely, you don't believe in witchcraft!"

"I only believe what they taught me in high school, that people were falsely accused and innocent people died."

"The Salem Witch Trials are a very sad part of Massachusetts history," he replied.

"Yes, they are, but isn't it true that all of the founding families were accused of witchcraft?"

"It is true, yes, but that was in the past and the rest were just rumors," he waved his hand in Annies direction as if he was attempting to brush her off.

"What do you mean by the rest?" Annie asked standing up straight.

"There were rumblings around the school that the boys actually had powers, no one believed it of course. It was just random high school gossip."

Annie pursed her lips and stared at the provost intently. She was having a hard time processing all of this information.

"Can I have copies of all of their files?"

"Well, they have all long since graduated, but I will have someone fetch their files out of storage for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Anything to help the Boston Police," he replied.

"I only have a few more questions before I leave."

"Of course, please feel free," he sighed.

"The year that this group of young men graduated was there anything strange that happened that I should be made aware of besides the rumors?"

"There was an unfortunate death of a student during that year."

"A death?" Annie was suddenly very interested.

"Yes, something like that tends to stay with you,"' he replied looking suddenly very old and sad.

"Is there any information you can give me on this death?"

" He was found dead in his car after a party at The Dells, a local hang out for the students."

"How did he die?"

"I'm sorry, Detective, but I am going to have to end this conversation. I hope I helped you in your search, the files will be brought to you in a few moments." He gestured for Annie to follow him out the door and she did begrudgingly. Annie turned to thank him for his time, but he had already shut the door.

Annie frowned and waited good-naturedly for the files to be brought to her. The elderly woman who was clearly the secretary brought the files to Annie in a big stack. Annie took in the pile in front of her and frowned.

She glanced up at the woman in front of her "Is there any place for me to grab a beer around here?"

"Oh, of course, dear," she replied "There is a place called Nicky's you might enjoy, it is a very popular spot around here." She smiled and drew her small map.

Annie smiled, thanked the woman for her time and headed to the popular spot. She needed a beer and greasy food in order to get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm feeling generous this week!

I don't own any of the characters from the movie The Covenant just Annie and a few others.

Chapter Seven: What I Need

* * *

Annie sat at the table with the files scattered around her, clutching her favorite beer, picking at the remnants of her greasy food of choice: onion rings. In looking over the files Annie came to the startling realization that the men that she knew now were drastically different than "the Sons of Ipswich." Annie reminded herself to use that on Reid later, he never told her much about high school; except that he was a hit with the ladies. Annie usually rolled her eyes whenever he would say something like that, but, sadly, his file seemed to back up his previous statements. Reid had been suspended at least twice for getting caught with a girl in a room or a closet, doing something that made Annie blush just from reading it. He had also been suspended a few times for fighting with a guy named Aaron Abbot. His grades had also been less than stellar, unlike Caleb's who was at the top of his class and apparently received every award possible.

That wasn't the most interesting thing in Caleb's file though. There was mention of an altercation with Chase, but it was very brief and didn't provide Annie with much information. It summed up what she already knew basically, but it provided an addition bit of information. The "issue", as it was called in the file, took place off school grounds at a barn that had burned down during the fight. Sarah was also listed as a witness, but that was all that she could find. Pogue and Tyler's files weren't helpful either, the only thing that stood out was that Pogue missed a few days due to an accident he had with his bike.

With everything Annie had read in their files, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the idea of witchcraft. She knew what they taught her in history during high school and she knew that it was part of Reid and the rest of the guys' history, but could it be possible that there actually is real magic? Out of everyone she knew Reid was the one who was always the most skeptic of magic and things like that. He even hated when she would read Harry Potter, he told her that he wasn't dating a nerd, steal the book out of her hands, and toss it across the room. Annie frowned and ran her hand through her hair; she sat up straight and reached to grab Chase's file to see if she could see anything interesting in it.

"My choice would have been mozzarella sticks."

Annie turned at the voice behind her shoulder and took in the sight before her. A very good looking man with dark curly hair and a smirk that made her think he definitely was good with the ladies.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled in response before continuing on, "Mozzarella sticks, I eat those when I need some good greasy food." He gestured to the onion rings and took the seat across from Annie.

"I'm not much for fried cheese," she replied extending her hand to him. "I'm Annie."

"Aaron" he replied. "What do you do Annie?"

"I'm a cop, working on a case, actually," She smiled at him. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, when I see a pretty girl in need of assistance I usually like to offer help in any way I can," he pulled a card out of his breast pocket and handed it to Annie.

"Aaron Abbott Automotives" she read aloud. Annie froze, when she realized that this guy was the one Reid was always fighting with. She was curious as to what they were constantly fighting over.

"Any car you need, I guarantee we will have it." He reached into Annie's basket of onion rings and stole one.

Annie pursed her lips at the gesture, but shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really in need of a car at the moment, but as soon as I need one I'll be sure to give you a call." Annie put the card in her jacket pocket and glanced up at him.

"I put my personal cell phone number on the back, just in case you have any other questions." He licked his fingers and winked at Annie.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he leaned back against the seat and folded his hands neatly behind his head.

"What year did you graduate from Spencer?"

"What makes you think I went to Spencer?"

"You're too pretty to be a public school product such as myself," she replied leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.

"Okay, you got me," he replied. "I graduated in two-thousand six."

_The same year as Reid and the others_ she thought.

"Why do you ask?" he reached for another onion ring and Annie took it upon herself to push the basket towards him.

"Working on a case, remember?"

"Who you looking for?"

"I can't tell you that, you know being a cop and all."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with those jerks, 'the sons.'"

"What makes you say that?" she perked up at this with interest.

"They always got away with whatever they wanted and no one would say anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there was something definitely off with them, people thought they were gods gift to everything, but I didn't buy it for a second."

"Is that why you were often in fights with one of them?"

He smiled and laughed, "I take it you've been talking to the provost," he waved his hand over the files in front of her.

"You could say that."

"I did use to fight them, one more often than the others," he paused and glanced at Annie as she took another sip of her beer, "basically we didn't like each other and we had no issues admitting it."

"Why didn't you like each other?"

"Truthfully?" he gestured to the bar tender for a beer and continued on, "I think it was just guys being guys, I wasn't the nicest of people in high school and he wasn't Mother Theresa either; we were also really competitive with one another."

"Over what exactly?"

"Sports and attention mainly, we really didn't compete for girls if that's what you're thinking," he took a sip of his beer that had just been placed in front of him, "He had his type and I had mine."

"Hmmm interesting," she laughed to herself. "Can you tell me anything about Chase Collins? I know that he associated with those guys."

"I'm pretty sure that Chase wanted to be Caleb, like cut off his skin and wear it like a Caleb suit."

"That's creepy."

"Pretty much, that guy creeped me out quite a bit; he sucker punched me one time during swim practice, but I being the bigger man let it go."

"Sure you did," she laughed. "Why'd you get punched?"

"I said something that I shouldn't have," he smiled behind his beer. "I admit that I wasn't the greatest of people back in high school, but I like to think that I have changed."

"Do you still keep in touch with them? 'The Sons' I mean?" she was genuinely curious; Aaron didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Not really, just the basic stuff you see online. I know that Caleb and his high school sweetheart got married, Pogue and his girlfriend are about to tie the knot, and I also know that you're Reid's very serious girlfriend."

Annie froze with her beer to her lips.

"Relax, Annie," he took another sip of his beer. "I recognized you from across the bar, you should pay more attention to where your photos get posted."

"What?" she blinked.

"Believe it or not 'the Sons' are still a big deal here and when Pogue and Kate decided to have their wedding back the local paper ran a story on what they were all up to now."

Annie blanched at that, she truly had no idea how to respond to that.

"You, pretty lady, were featured in the article; I find it hilarious that Reid is dating a cop, but I like that fact that you can probably kick his ass."

Despite feeling uncomfortable about the idea of a newspaper article being out there featuring her, Annie laughed.

"You don't seem like such a bad guy, I don't see why Reid wouldn't like you."

"Like I said, I was very different in high school," he moved to stand. "It was nice meeting you Annie." He left, but turned quickly, "If you leave that card some place that Reid can find it I guarantee you'll get an interesting reaction." He laughed and headed out of the bar leaving Annie with her thoughts.

So, if Chase wanted to be Caleb what was it about him that Chase found so fascinating? Also, what was with this whole "Sons of Ipswich" thing? She knew that they were the founding families, but was that the only reason they were called that? She also knew, thanks to her research, that there had never been any girls born into any of their bloodlines. What couldn't Sarah tell her? Did it have something to do with the fight between Chase and Caleb that she was somehow a part of?

Annie shook her head at all the questions she had and collected all the files. If she was going to find the truth she would go straight to the source even if that meant shattering her very beliefs.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the character from the movie The Covenant. Just the OC's.

I would appreciate more comments, if you would like to give them.

I couldn't help updating quickly this week :)

Chapter Eight: Just Breathe

* * *

Annie slowly, but surely climbed her way up the stairs leading to her loft apartment. She made decent time in her trip back from Ipswich, so she was able to pick up Reid's Lexus and run a few things by Darren before heading home.

Annie opened her door only to find Reid sprawled out on her bed with his arm flung over his eyes, like he normally does when he sleeps. He even left a path of random articles of clothing leading to the bed. Annie sighed and dropped her keys in the glass bowl next to the door before placing the files on the counter. She followed the path made by Reid and picked up his jacket, tie, and dress shirt; she placed them on the dresser next to her bed and laid down next to Reid.

She didn't nestle into his side like she normally did, she just want to be next to him for one last time before they got into what was sure to be a fight. When Annie and Reid fought it was more playful than anything, but there had been a few serious arguments in the past; these arguments almost cost Reid and Annie their relationships, but they fought hard enough for each other to overcome each obstacle and figure it out. For some reason Annie wasn't sure about this time, she felt deep down in her bones that things were going to go from bad to worse rather quickly. She loved Reid, she knew she did, she just wasn't sure if that was going to be enough at the moment.

"So, Tyler said I'm in a 'ridiculous amount of trouble,'" Reid said not bothering to move his arm in the process.

Annie could tell that his eyes were open, he just wasn't looking at her. She knew he was just as angry as she was. "Yeah, something like that," she replied.

"Well, let's hear it," he sat up suddenly, swung his feet off the side of her bed, and sat with his back toward her.

"I really do love you, you know that?" was her response before she slowly stood up and walked to the counter.

Reid sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I love you, too. More than anything, Annie." He paused and turned toward her while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know where I was today?" She asked.

"Working? You called Amber and told her that at least," he said. "I figured you were still pissed at me so I didn't want to bug you."

"I am pissed, but that's part of why I went where I did today." She bit her lip and placed her hand over the files.

"Where did you go?" He asked coming to a stop directly in front of her.

Annie looked up at Reid through her lashes and very quietly said, "Ipswich."

"Ipswich? Why were you in Ipswich?" Reid stepped back from Annie to look at her more thoroughly.

"You know why," she replied quickly.

"No, I don't" his voice was tense. "Please, enlighten me."

"I was looking for the truth about everything that has been happening to me, to us, in the past two days." She paused and continued on, holding up a hand to silence Reid. "First, I seem to have this delusion that there was a man with black eyes that I arrested. Second, I overheard you in the kitchen with the guys talking about using." Annie hear Reid's sharp intake of breath, but she continued on.

"Third, Sarah and Kate both freak out about something they clearly saw at the dress shop, but they can't tell me what's going on because it's not their place or something like that. Fourth, my perp told me that he knew you guys and went to high school with you! He sure as hell knew who I was, and where my parents lived. Then he asked me if I believed in magic and told me to look up information you and the founding families of Ipswich. Oh, and fifth you never told me about you freaking connection to witchcraft!"

Reid just stared at Annie, hunched at the shoulders and looking completely shocked at what was coming out of her mouth, but Annie was just starting at this point and she felt like she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I went to Ipswich today to look for the truth, I talked to your old provost in an attempt to dig up some information on Chase, and you guys as well. He told me there was rumors of witchcraft and gave me your files. Also, you were right. You were a total slut in high school."

"Wait, did you say Chase?"

"Really, that's all you have to say?"

"Annie, what is his last name?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Annie, you tell me now! Do you understand?" Reid had raised his voice so high that it had Annie cowering back against her counter stool.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Dammit! Annie, just tell me!"

"Collins! Alright, his last name is Collins"

They were both screaming at the point and Annie knew she was on the verge of tears, which seemed to be happening to her a lot this week.

"Annie, you have to get off this case."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it, Annie."

"You are not my father, besides you won't even tell me the truth about what's going on!"

Reid just stared at Annie saying nothing.

"Are you a drug addict?! Is that what they meant by using or did they mean something else?"

"You think I am a drug addict?" Reid had gripped Annie's shoulders tightly at this point, "Or do you think I'm something else?"

"What are you?"

A look of hurt flashed across Reid's face, "I'm human just like you are, Annie."

"I never said you weren't, I just meant that are you a little different?"

A ghost of a smile flashed across Reid's face and sighed, "You better sit down, and it's a long story."

Reid began the very long process of telling Annie about his family's history, the story of Chase and Caleb, he told her about how painful his ascension was, and about the death of his father due to using too much, he even told Annie that she saved his life. Annie found herself reduced to tears and when Reid leaned over to touch her she found herself flinching under his contact.

"Look, I know this is a lot to process, but I'm willing to give you space and stick it out if you are."

Annie choked back the sob she felt trying to escape her throat, "Why did you lie to me for so long? Didn't you trust me?"

"Annie, you're a cop. I was trying to do what was best for everyone and I thought I was protecting you this way."

"Protecting me?!" Annie stood and turned to stare at Reid. "You lied to me! God, Reid I love you so much and you kept this from me! I would have protected you with everything I had. Why do you think I went to Ipswich?!"

Reid just stared at her, he was starting to lose his temper now. "I thought it was to dig up dirt on me, and the slut comment hurt my feelings by the way."

"Whatever, I went to 'dig up dirt' as you call it, yes. I also went to look for information on Chase to try and protect you and your friends!"

"Oh, so you were trying to protect me!? Like I can't protect myself?!" He looked at Annie as if she were insane. "I have powers, Davies!"

"Like I knew that before ten minutes ago, Garwin!"

"I should be protecting you!" They were both screaming at this point, but Annie knew she wasn't backing down from anything at this point.

"I don't need you to protect me, I love you and I know that you have the potential to do so many amazing things with your life; I just want you to be able to let me in!" Annie hadn't meant to choke on the last word, but she did. Reid just stared at her, before turning quickly.

"Where are my keys?" he asked.

"What?"

"My keys, Annie. Where are they?"

Annie swallowed, "They're in my jacket pocket."

Reid pushed past Annie and reached into the pocket of the jacket she had discarded. He pulled out his keys and a card. Annie froze, she had forgotten to take Aaron's card out of her pocket.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a card." Annie winced at her stupid reply, she just couldn't think of anything to say at this point.

"I know that, but why does it have Aaron Abbott's personal number on the back of it?"

"He gave to me, he offered to help me find a car," Annie was whispering at this point.

Reid clenched his jaw and crumpled the card, dropping it to the floor.

"If I ever see that guy again, I promise I am going to kick his ass," Reid stormed past Annie headed for the door.

"Reid, don't leave!" Annie reached out to grab his hand, "We aren't finished with this."

Reid jerk his hand back like Annie's skin was too hot to touch, "Yes, we are. I need some time to think; you can call Abbott for comfort if you like."

Annie flinched as Reid shut the door and just like Annie felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She never knew it what it felt like to really have your heart break until then. She curled inward on herself and laid on the ground crying until she fell asleep.

Annie was woken by a phone call early the next morning, Annie moved very slowly and answered the phone and listened carefully to the person on the other end.

"What do you mean he's been released!?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Turning Tables

Sorry for the delay! Work has been so busy! Also, don't hate me for this chapter, there is a purpose to it!

* * *

Annie's limbs were stiff from sleeping on the floor, but the phone call had stunned her into an almost stupefied alertness. She changed quickly and threw her long auburn locks in a ponytail before heading out the door to the prescient. Annie was pulling her keys out of her bag when a voice stopped her.

"Told you I wouldn't be there for very long."

Annie dropped her keys and her hand went directly to her waist where her holster held her gun, but a firm body pressed itself suddenly against her back, holding her in place against her car.

"Now, now, Annie," he said breathing heavily in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to have a chat. If I let you go are you going to really shoot me?"

"Yes," Annie replied trying to push back against his chest.

His grip tightened on Annie's waist and he chuckled against her hair. "I promise not to hurt you, I just wanted to know if Garwin decided to grow a pair and tell you the truth."

Annie didn't say anything, she didn't need to, it was clear that he knew Reid told her the truth. He grabbed Annie by the jacket and turned her to face him, trapping her in between him and her car.

"What is it about you Annie?" He asked studying her face, he reached up to touch her cheekbone in a delicate way that made Annie shiver in an unpleasant way. "You're not the usual type of beauty that stands out amongst a crowd, but there is something about you. I can feel it."

His words were making the hairs on Annie's neck stand on end, she kept her face stone; she wasn't going to let this guy see that he got to her.

"Well, I'll let you get to work, I'm assuming that's where you're headed." He inclined his head toward her holster, where her hand was still firmly placed on her gun. "Before you do that, you might want to head to Reid's office and tell him I said hello"

Annie didn't speak, but when he released his grip on her waist, she instantly relaxed. He leaned in to Annie and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking a step back. Annie blinked in response and shook her head in an attempt to process this situation.

"Trust me, Annie." He smiled and saluted her before vanishing completely.

Annie was having a hard time processing what she had just seen, but with everything she had learned Annie had come to believe that anything was possible. Every nerve in Annie's body was screaming for her to call this into the prescient, but she knew if she did, she would be putting Reid in jeopardy as well. Annie sighed and leaned back against her car for a moment, before getting in her car and heading to the person that she knew would be able to give her what she needed at that moment: a solution.

Reid's building was completely deserted on a Saturday usually, but he would often come here to work since Annie worked a majority of Saturday's. The building itself was a tall glass tower that seemed cold and unwelcoming to Annie. Every time she entered this building Annie felt that she should be wearing a fancy blouse and a pencil skirt. Annie blew her bangs out of her face when she entered the elevator and pressed the button for Reid's floor. Reid was in one of the big fancy offices on the top floor of his big fancy building. One of the things Annie loved about Reid was the fact that he didn't really act like your typical snobby lawyer. He worked hard at his job, but he was able to leave his work at work; unlike Annie who took her work with her wherever she went.

Annie studied her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were bleary with sleep, her hair was messy even in a ponytail, and she looked like a cop in her jeans, button up top, brown boot, and leather jacket. Annie attempted to tame her hair before the elevator reached Reid's floor.

Annie stepped out of the elevator and made her way to Reid's office. The top floor was deserted, just like she thought. Annie came around the corner where his office was and froze at the sight in front of her.

There was Reid with his secretary, Amber, lying on the floor with articles of clothes missing, sleeping. Annie's eyes fluttered trying to process the scene in front of her, she felt a lump form in her throat, but she wasn't going to cry, not here not now. She felt herself get suddenly angry, very angry, she drew her fist back and it snapped forward hitting the glass as hard she could.

The glass cracked under Annie's blow and it startled the two people on the floor out of their sleep. Reid froze underneath the blonde laying on top of him and just stared at Annie. She slowly felt that the world was coming out from underneath her, before she would let him see her cry, she turn and fled. Annie had reached the elevator when Reid appeared around the corner.

"Annie!" Reid called.

Annie turned to see him buttoning up his shirt and running toward her, Annie knowing that she was faster than Reid, headed for the stairs and started down the very long flight of stairs. She had to get away from him. Annie had almost made it half way down and a firm hand clasped her arm and turned her making her stumble into Reid.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed snatching her arm out of his grasp.

"Will you just listen to me?" he replied gripping her face in between his hands.

"No, I won't!' she replied biting back her tears, "you cheated on me!"

"You don't understand!" he cried desperately, letting go of her and taking a step back.

" No, I don't understand" her hand was starting to sting and she looked down only to see that her hand was bleeding from the blow to the glass.

"You're bleeding, honey." Reid reached for Annie's hand, but she jerked her hand back.

"No, you don't get to call me that ever again." Annie snapped. "You don't get to touch me ever again."

"Annie, it didn't mean anything, I was pissed and drunk, I don't even remember it!" he pleaded trying to reach for her again.

Annie back up further away from him and crossed her arms in front of herself while minding her newly damaged hand.

"So, that's why he wanted me to come down here, he must have known what you were doing." Annie muttered to herself more than anything.

"Who told you to come down here?"

Annie glanced up at Reid, "Chase, he told me I should come find you and tell you he said hello." Annie laughed to herself, it was a hysterical laugh and Annie began to feel herself slowly coming undone.

"What do you mean Chase?"

"He found me outside of my apartment and pressed me against my car." Annie paused to breathe "He kissed me on the cheek, too."

Annie suddenly felt the atmosphere of the stairwell change and she knew Reid was getting angry.

"He did what?" he yelled. "I thought he was in jail."

Annie replied in a stoic manner "They let him off, not enough evidence." At this point Annie couldn't stop picturing Reid with Amber. "I was coming here to ask you for help, but I don't want it anymore. I'll deal with him on my own."

"Annie, you have to let me protect you, I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I love you and what happened upstairs was a mistake and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." Reid was choking on a sob at this point, but it didn't matter to Annie at this point. He had cheated on her and to Annie that was unforgiveable.

"I don't need your protection, I don't need you." Annie turned to leave once again when Reid grabbed her shoulders.

"Annie, please don't throw three years of our lives away just like that!" He pressed himself against her back.

Annie turned and reached up to run her fingers through Reid's hair one last time. "Why not? You just did."

With that Annie turned and left Reid standing there in the middle of the stairwell and she didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Read All About It

I hope that these chapters tie you over for the time being. I will be writing whenever I get the chance.

I only own Annie!

Thanks for reading

* * *

Nursing her hand, Annie entered the prescient. She spotted Darren in the break room and headed in his direction. She had cleaned herself up decently before coming into work; she didn't want anyone asking questions. Annie kept her work life separate from her personal life. In fact, the only person who knew that she was in a serious relationship was Darren.

"Hey," Annie paused. "Can you help me bandage my hand?"

Darren startled at Annie's approach, she had always had the ability to sneak up on him unheard and she never got tired of doing it to him, this time had been unintentional on her part.

"Geez, Ann." Darren turned and took in her appearance and tensed. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you out here, just get the bandages and meet me in interrogation."

Darren nodded and left to grab the first aid kit that he kept in his desk drawer. Annie moved quickly to the interrogation room and dropped herself into the chair that had once held Chase. She sighed in frustration and laid her head against the cool table top, wanting nothing more than to go home, curl up in bed, sleep for hours, and wake up only to eat a package of Double Stuff Oreos, but sadly this was the real world. In the real world you have to work and there was no room for broken hearts in a police prescient. Annie heard the door open slowly and she felt Darren place the first aid kit on the table, she picked her head up to look at him, his face held a pensive look that Annie had seen before when he was interviewing a witness or a perp.

"You going to tell me what happened?" He asked reaching for the peroxide and a cotton ball.

"I punched a glass window," Annie sighed and continued "After Chase found me outside my apartment this morning, and after I caught Reid with his secretary." Annie blew her hair out of her eyes and glanced up at Darren, who froze with the peroxide tipped upside down soaking the cotton ball.

"What?" Darren asked after realizing the peroxide was leaking all over the place. He grasped Annie's hand and started to dab her knuckles.

She hissed in response, "Exactly what I said, Chase cornered me and then I caught Reid cheating."

"Are you sure?" Annie looked up at him, "I meant about Reid. Chase I believe."

"Well, they were both basically naked, she was laying on top of Reid with her top off and he was sleeping with his arm wrapped around her." Annie replied neutrally. "Why haven't you said anything about Chase?"

"I'm trying to process this whole situation and I can only do one at a time, don't worry I'll get to Chase." Darren began dabbing antibiotic ointment on Annie's hand before reaching for a piece of gauze.

"I broke up with him, at least I think I did, I'm not even sure at this point." Annie sighed as Darren began to wrap her hand carefully in a bandage.

"Annie, I'm not telling you how to live your life or anything like that, but are you sure anything happened between the two of them?"

Annie jerked and blinked up at Darren "What do you mean? She was topless! I literally just saw another woman's breasts and I'm fairly certain they were fake by the way!"

Darren hid a smile and continued "You didn't see them together together though did you? Look I'm just trying to play devil's advocate here I guess, but I've seen the way that he looks at you Annie and you are everything to him. I've been there when he's come in here after a long day of work and when he sees you it's like he can breathe again. I know how he feels too; I feel that same way every time I see Mya."

Annie took her hand back and reached up to wipe away the tears that had yet to fall from her eyes. "So, you think I should just take him back just like that?"

"Oh, hell no!" he smiled. "You make him work his way back into your good graces, but I'm just saying it's up to you whether or not you give him that option."

Annie laughed quietly to herself, "Thanks for the help with my hand."

"Anytime, Annie." He paused, "Now, what happened with Chase?"

"He found me outside my apartment, pushed me up against my car, kissed me, and said a few things." She waved her hand in his direction.

"Like what?" he pressed

"That he thinks there something special about me, but he doesn't know what yet, he was the one who actually sent me in Reid's direction. He told me to head down to his office and say hello."

"So, you think he knew what Reid was up to?"

"I don't know, possibly." Annie left out the part where they knew each other from high school, she knew that this would cause more trouble for everyone involved. Annie knew she was playing with fire when it came to her job at this point, but she also knew that she could figure this case out before anyone else got hurt.

"You know we're going to have to tell Chief about him finding you, you're going to get a protective detail."

"I don't need a protective detail!" she replied.

"Tell that to chief not to me." He replied getting up and ushering her out of the room.

Annie spent the next few hours explaining to the chief the situation with Chase. She had purposely made points of the story a little hazy; made it sound like Chase knew her only by her reputation within the criminal world and he now had an interest in her. The chief bought it and gave her leeway to continue working on the case, but he made her take the rest of the weekend off and agreed not to put her on protective detail as long as she promised to go stay with family for the rest of the weekend. Annie agreed reluctantly and left out the part where Chase had already knew about her parents and brothers in Cambridge.

When Annie came out of the Chief's office, Darren glanced at her. He knew Annie could take care of herself, they were partners and he trusted her judgment. "Don't make me regret keeping my mouth shut." He muttered as he followed her out to her car.

"You didn't need to walk me to my car, you know?" she replied.

"Yes, I did." He replied reaching for her and pulling her into a hug. Annie grasped him firmly and leaned into him.

"Thanks, for everything. I'll see you on Monday." She pulled away and began to climb into her car.

"Tell Mom and Pops I said hi." He replied. "Don't worry about Chase, I'll be looking for him."

Annie grimaced at the thought of Darren going after Chase alone, but she knew that Chase wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be found. She also knew that Chase didn't want to be found by Darren or anyone else for that matter at this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Dealing

I don't own any of The Covenant characters, but I promise Reid will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Annie needed a few moments of peace and quiet before she headed to the chaos that awaited her at her parent's house. She parked her car quickly outside of her apartment building and dragged herself up the stairs to her apartment only to find Sarah and Kate waiting outside her door with bags in their hands.

Annie sighed, "Let me guess you talked to Reid?"

Sarah smiled sheepishly at the girl in front of her, "Well, I talked to Reid. Kate yelled."

Kate gave Sarah a look before turning to speak to Annie, "Look, Annie, get your ass in your apartment. We've brought refreshments and you need somebody to talk to."

"Says who?" Annie asked.

"Says me." Kate replied holding up a six pack of Annie's favorite beer.

"Okay, one beer." Annie stated holding up one finger in the two girl's direction.

The girls followed Annie into her apartment and placed the random bags on her counter.

Annie turned and gestured to the bags on the counter, "What's all this?"

"The break up survival kit: Chinese food, beer, magazines, Double Stuff Oreos for you, and ice cream for us normal two people." Kate began unpacking the bags and arranging them on Annie's counter.

"Hey, what's wrong with Oreos?"

"Nothing, if you're six." She replied smiling in Annie's direction.

"Whatever, did you bring me General Tao chicken?" Annie asked reaching for a box of food.

"Yeah, of course" Sarah replied grabbing a pile of plates from the cupboards.

Annie sat down at the counter with Kate on one side and Sarah on the other. She began to eat in silence, and tried to ignore Sarah and Kate's periodic glances in her direction.

Finally, getting fed up with the looks of sympathy in her direction. "Okay, you want to talk let's talk." Annie knew she was coming across as short tempered, but she hadn't heard from Kate or Sarah since she yelled at them after the bridesmaid trip.

"Annie, we wanted to start by saying how sorry we were that we couldn't tell you the truth." Sarah stated.

"We thought Reid should be the one to tell you, we didn't think it was our place." Kate said turning to Annie.

"Yeah, well Reid told me and after he went and hooked up with his secretary." Annie paused and took a sip of beer. "So, that didn't work out so well."

"Reid's an idiot." Kate replied unscrewing the cap of her beer

"You should have seen Kate," Sarah replied. "She went up one side of him and down the other when he came to tell us all what happened."

Annie smiled behind her beer thinking of Kate screaming at Reid. "What'd he say?"

"He doesn't remember sleeping with her, he loves you, he's worried that Chase is going to hurt you and now he can't protect you." Kate rattled off nonchalantly.

"We're worried about Chase hurting you too by the way." Sarah replied.

"Guys, I can take care of myself." Annie stated placing the beer back on the counter.

"Not with Chase you can't," Kate said. "Annie, he's a freaking warlock."

"Okay, then so what do you suppose I do?" Annie paused. "Let Reid protect me?"

"If that's what it takes!" Sarah replied.

"No way in hell is she going to let Reid protect her after she just caught him with his pants down." Kate stated. "Just come to the brownstone and stay with Sarah and Caleb for the time being. At least until the guys can figure this out."

"I can't do that; Reid and I aren't even together anymore. That would be unfair asking the guys to protect me."

"Well, you're are friend too!" Sarah replied. "Besides what Kate and I say goes!"

"Damn straight." Kate said with a mouthful of Lo Mein.

Annie giggled at her friends, "I can't come stay with you right now, my boss wants me to go stay with some family for the weekend."

"Okay, well after you get back on Monday."

Annie sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it just do it."

"Also, don't worry about Reid. I'll schiv him if he comes near you, if you want I mean."

Annie turned to Kate with a bewildered expression on her face.

"What?" Kate asked.

Annie laughed and gestured to the Oreos. "How'd you guys know those were my go to sad food?"

Sarah and Kate glanced at each other, cleared their throats, but neither spoke.

"Oh my god, Reid told you didn't he?"

"Well, Sarah was freaking out about wanting to come talk to you and he mentioned that you would most likely want some of them."

"So, Reid didn't put you up to this? You guys came over here on your own?"

"What? Of course we came over here on our own, Annie." Sarah replied.

"Although, that doesn't mean that Reid won't grill us when we get home." Kate added.

"Why would he do that?"

"He knew we were coming over here, he misses you, he's completely heartbroken, and Kate may have told him that she was going to call Aaron Abbott to come take you out."

"What?" Annie jerked in Kate's direction.

"What? The fact that he got mad about that card is stupid. I told him so, too." Kate shrugged her shoulder.

"He told you about that?"

"Well, he told the guys about it, Kate and I just overheard, then when he mentioned the whole secretary thing Kate jumped in and basically torn him a new one." Sarah pursed her lips, "Pogue had to hold her back, and it was kind of awesome." Sarah smiled at this point.

Annie just stared at her two friends wordlessly, she knew that they had become good friends over the past few years, but she never thought that they would pick her side in a million years.

"What? You didn't think we'd stick up for you?" Kate asked.

"I guess I thought that you would just kind of toss me into the pile with all of Reid's former girlfriends."

"Annie, you were Reid's only girlfriend. I mean sure he's had plenty of girls before, I mean a lot of girls…."

"Sarah-" Kate cut her off seeing Annie's face.

"Oh, right. Well, you were the first girl that Reid was willing to actually commit to." Sarah reach to place a comforting hand on Annie's shoulder.

"Yeah, well look how well that turned out for me." Annie grimaced

"If it makes you feel any better, Reid looks much worse than you." Kate stated gesturing to Annie's hand.

"Reid never looks bad." Annie replied reaching for another beer.

"Do you guys think you'll get back together anytime soon?"

"Who says that we're getting back together?"

"No one." Sarah replied quickly. "Just if and when he decides to show his face again, maybe you could listen to him."

"He'll have to have something to say first." Annie replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chokehold

Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it!

I don't own any of the characters from the movie, The Covenant!

Please, review! I would appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Annie sighed as she parked her car outside the weather beaten white house that she once called home. She saw a light on inside the living room window that clearly indicated that her parents were awake and presumably waiting up to bombard her with questions.

Annie had called them to let them know that she was coming to stay with them for the remainder of the weekend and when they had asked about Reid, Annie mumbled something about him being too busy to come over, and then she made some excuse about having to get off the phone.

Annie sat in her car and attempted to muster up the courage to the leave the protection of her car and face her parents. Annie hesitated then pulled the keys from her ignition and made her way up the cracked and weed overgrown sidewalk to the storm door and quickly opened it.

Her parents were sitting together on the couch watching their weekly program, but their heads turned instantly in Annie's direction when she came through the door.

"Annie!" her mother exclaimed as she stood. Annie's mother was a thin, blonde woman who was short in stature, stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around her daughter's taller frame.

In face most people wondered where Annie got her looks from until they met her father, who like Annie, had wavy auburn hair, same olive skin tone, and a deep laugh that resonated in your bones.

"Hi, daddy," Annie stated over her mother's shoulder.

He placed his hand on the back of the couch and turned in her direction, "You okay?" he asked. "Annie Mae?"

Annie cringed inwardly at the use of her middle name. "I'm fine, dad, why?" Annie asked removing herself from her mother's grip and noticing her watery eyes asked "Okay, what's going on?" she paused, "I haven't even told you why I'm here yet!"

"Oh, honey" her mother said reaching up to stroke her hair. "You don't need to, Reid already did."

"What?" Annie looked between her parents questioningly.

It was a moment before either of them spoke. "Reid showed up a few hours ago, told us what happened between the two of you" her father stood and gestured to her hand, which Annie then hid behind her back, "and about the guy who has been harassing you at work."

Annie sighed, "I was going to tell you, he shouldn't have been here."

"Well, I think your father took care of that-"

Annie turned to her father, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, really." He shrugged.

"Jim..." her mother chastised.

"Maggie…" he admonished.

"Guys, what happened?!"

"Well, Reid stopped by," her mother began, "to explain that he was worried about you and this man that's been giving you a hard time at work," she cleared her throat. "Then he told us about his poor decision and your father may have thrown him out the door and threatened to kill him if he ever showed his face again."

Annie turned to her father open mouthed. She had had awful boyfriends in the past, but her dad have never done anything like that before no matter how bad they were.

"I've had crappy boyfriends before, what made you act that way this time?"

"Reid's different than your other boyfriends," he replied pacing in front of the couch.

"Huh?" Annie asked bewildered.

"Jim!" Annie turned to face her mother.

"She's going to find out eventually, Maggie." He replied.

"What will I find out eventually?"

"Reid dropped by a few weeks back to ask our permission to marry you, brought the ring and everything." Her dad spit that latter part of the sentence out as if it tasted bitter.

Her breathing hitched in her throat and she sunk into the rocking chair nearest to her and buried her face in her hands.

"Annie, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Her dad came to stand behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am just so angry for you, right now!"

She sighed and leaned back, she knew that he was just trying to help her, but at the same time Annie was devastated by this news and all she wanted to do at this point was to crawl into her bed and sleep for the next forty eight hours.

"Yeah, I know dad."

Her mom, basically reading her thoughts like she always does, said, "Go get some rest, baby." She kissed the top of her head. "Your bed is already made up for you."

"Thanks, guys." Annie replied and turned to head up the stairs.

"Sleep well, Annie Mae." Her dad smiled in her direction. "I'll be down here with Winchester tonight," he gestured to the rifle located in his gun case.

"What's that for? Reid or the guy giving me problems at work?" Annie asked pausing on the steps.

"Haven't decided yet, I'll let you know." He grinned and sent a wink in her direction.

Annie continued then stopped at the top of the stairs upon hearing her parents whispering excitedly.

"It's such a shame," her mother stated. "I really saw the two of them together. Call it mothers intuition, but I was comfortable with them together. That ring was absolutely gorgeous, too." She sighed.

Annie had a sudden pain in her chest that felt like a hot knife was being twisted into her heart.

"Yeah, well apparently we were both wrong, I was the who told him that he was a part of our family now and that I thought he would make a great father for him and Annie's children, then he goes and pulls this crap."

Annie pushed herself off the wall and continued to her room. She flicked the light switch on in her room, tugged her jacket off and tossed it onto the floor, kicked her shoes off, then laid on her bed; just staring up at the ceiling fan spinning in circles. She have been so tired before, but now she just felt a shallow empty ache in her chest that did nothing to calm her into sleep.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard a fait _tink tink_ against the glass of her window. Swinging her feet over the bed, she shuffled across the floor to the window.

She flipped the latch and pulled the window open in one swift movement, but saw nothing on the ground below her.

"Annie," a voice to her left spoke, starting a yelp out of her and causing her to jerk her head upward right into the window.

The person attached to the voice followed Annie into the room where she now sat rubbing the forming bump on her head.

"I was going to tell not to scream." He stated leaning against her desk where she once did homework.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you, Reid!"

He laughed a quick dry laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"I just know that you're serious about that statement, that's all."

"Reid, what are you doing here?

"I'm worried about you, Annie."

"How many times do I have to tell you?-"

"I know, I know, you can take care of yourself, but Annie this is different. Chase is different than your average criminal."

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem to concerned about me last night/"

"She's got you there, Garwin."

Annie jerked and saw Chase leaning against her open window.

Then several things happened all at once, Reid grabbed her and shoved her behind him, but not before she caught a glimpse of their black eyes.

Reid flicked his hand out to the side and a strange ball of energy formed in his hand; then Chase with a flick of his wrist sent Reid head over feet knocking Annie over in the process.

Annie reacted quickly and her hand went to her gun, when Annie felt a strong hand on her shoulder grip her and fling her onto her bed. Annie landed firmly, but she did not deter from reaching for her gun, she rose to her knees and drew her weapon quickly pointing it at Chase.

"Get out of my parents' house now or I'll kill you where you stand."

She knew that her parents must have heard that commotion and was expecting them to come through the door at any moment.

"Don't worry, Annie, I took care of dear old mom and dad. They won't be bothered by this racket."

Annie, with her gun still drawn, moved to stand in front of Reid.

"What did you do to my parents?" she asked nudging Reid, trying to get him to stand up. The hit Chase gave him made him a bit woozy and he was having trouble getting up.

"Annie, go check on your parents, I can take care of this."

"Reid, you can barely stand, if I leave he'll kill you."

"No, he won't" Reid responded quickly.

"Yes, I will." Chase replied

Reid rose to his feet, his eyes still black whereas Chase's had gone back to normal.

"You know most people would be running to check on their parents by now."

"You didn't hurt my parents, they don't mean enough to you to actually take any interest in them."

"Well, you're right about them not meaning anything to me, but I've killed people for less than that." He smiled a ghostly smile that chilled Annie to the bone.

Annie didn't have time to think she just raised her gun and shot in his direction. Annie felt something slam into her chest that knocked her back against Reid and try as she might, she just couldn't keep her footing and she tumbled to the with Reid holding on to her as they fell.

Annie felt Reid's arms tighten around her as he moved to pull her underneath him, putting himself between her and Chase. A second later Reid was ripped from Annie and tossed across the room, Chase glanced down at Annie, his eyes black as night, and gripped her hair tightly, pulling her to her feet.

Annie winced at the pain in her head and sucked in a breath when she felt herself slammed against Chase's chest.

"That hurt's, Annie, I thought we were becoming friends, but I will say I'm actually impressed you had the guts to use it." Chase motioned to the gun that now laid on the floor near Reid who was now standing and glaring in their direction.

"Let her go, Chase." Reid said quietly. "Now."

Chase laughed and with a click of his tongue said, "Reid, you just don't get it do you?" he paused. "You have what I want, now I have what you want." He leaned in close to Annie's face and drew his tongue across her cheek.

Annie grimaced, but locked eyes with Reid. Reid and Annie were known for having silent conversations with each other and in that moment Annie knew exactly what Reid had wanted her to do.

Before Chase had the chance to react Annie quickly drew her arm forward and snapped her elbow back into his stomach and he instantly released her; she threw herself forward to her gun, and rolled quickly to her back, only to see him flying backwards through the window.

Annie turned to see Reid's hand raised in that direction and his eyes fade back to normal. He started toward her, but she quickly picked herself up and ignored his outstretched hand.

"I need to see my parents." She turned and fled the room with Reid hot at her heels.

She made her way down the stairs and found her parents seemingly asleep on the couch.

"Daddy," Annie said quietly, grasping his hand and shaking it gently.

Annie felt him stir underneath her touch and breathed a sigh of relief. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Annie?" he asked bewildered.

She threw her arms around him quickly, "You're okay!" she cried.

"Well, of course I am. Your mom and I fell asleep," he laughed. "Maggie! Wake up!"

Annie turned to see her mom startle awake with a snort

"Your daughter was worried about us" he stated.

"What heavens for?"

Annie's dad shrugged his shoulders in his wife's direction. A throat cleared behind them, prompting Annie's father to stand quickly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Her father started towards Reid with an angry look.

"Dad!" Annie started, but stopped when she saw Reid's eyes fade to black.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davies," Reid began. "You're going to go back to sleep and remember nothing about this moment."

"Yes, alright." Her mother replied in a stoic voice.

"Put them back in their bed, my dad's back…"

Reid didn't bother turning toward Annie, "You will head to bed now and sleep then wake up tomorrow morning feeling refreshed, happy, and you will make Annie waffles in the morning."

Annie slapped Reid on the arm for that last statement, but he just gave her a smirk in response. Her parents then turned and headed for the stairs. Annie watched them go, then turned back to Reid.

"Well, I think you're going to be okay now." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, I'll let you get some sleep."

"You think I'm going to be able to sleep now?"

"Don't worry, I'll be outside, you'll be fine. I'll go call the guys."

Annie beginning to lose her patience with Reid at this point, "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Excuse me? I just saved your life!"

"And I did what? Stand there like a damsel in distress crying?"

"No-"

"Shut up, Reid!" she shouted. "You're an idiot because you were going to propose without telling me this huge secret you have and then you cheat on me with your slutty secretary, idiot!"

"Idiot?"

"All the other words I was thinking of are not allowed under my parent's roof…"

Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Annie crossed her arms in front of herself and shuffled her feet. She glanced up when she heard him laugh.

"What?"

"I wasn't even positive you would say yes or not."

Annie whispered, "It would have been yes, just so you know."

They paused and glanced at each other, having one of those wordless conversations again.

"Alright," he said. "I'll leave you alone."

"You can stay here if you want." Annie was slightly terrified to be sleeping alone at this current moment. Reid turned quickly, "Don't get too excited you get the floor."

"I can do that." He smiled at her.

Annie turned to grab extra blankets and pillows from the couch and moved to head up the stairs with Reid following behind her.

This was sure to be an interesting night for the both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Lies I Told Myself

I know that it's been a while since I've last updated, but I've been writing while I've had some time off. So, here's the most recent chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Please, review! It helps me write faster :)

* * *

Annie tossed the jumbled pillows and blankets in Reid's direction and they smacked him squarely in the face, she couldn't help but smirk when she heard him groan in response.

Annie walked over to the dresser and plucked a pair of old shorts and an old tank top of the out of the drawer she kept some extra clothes in for when she was staying at her parents.

She started to unbutton her shirt when she froze, "What?" Reid asked from behind her.

"I forgot," she began. "That you were in here."

Reid stared at her blankly, she turned to move towards the bathroom.

"I'll just go change in the bathroom."

Reid stretched his hand out, "Annie," he started. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

She could tell that he was trying to make light of the situation, "That was before." She didn't finish the sentence, she just moved through the doorway and continued to the bathroom.

When she entered her room again she found Reid sitting on his make shift bed on the floor, leaning back against her bed.

Reid straightened when he saw her face, "You have thinking face."

"What?"

"You have thinking face," he stated again. "You get this tight-lipped, brow furrowed kind of look when you think really hard about something."

"I didn't know I had a thinking face." She replied.

Reid laughed a quick dry laugh, "You have several types of faces."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, umm, one when you're really happy, your eyes crinkle, one when you're hungry, one when you're tired."

"What was my face like when I caught you with your secretary?"

Reid let the silence be his answer and hung his head in response.

Annie flicked the light switch and moved out of the doorway to her bed. Annie moved quickly to her bed and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight Reid." She knew that she was being unfair to him in asking him to stay then treating him poorly, but the truth was that she was so anxious about what had happened with Chase that she needed him to be there.

She had gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed with him that she sank into an uncomfortable silence, she felt Reid shift away from her bed and lay down on his own.

"What makes you think he's not coming back?" she asked suddenly.

"He's planning something, not exactly sure what, but this thing tonight was just part of something bigger. I'm sure of it." Reid spoke quietly.

"That's not comforting."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Fair enough."

"Annie, this is serious. I'm worried that he's going to hurt you." She heard the rustle of his blankets and could tell that he sat up.

"Do you love her?"

"Nice deflection."

"Do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Were you attracted to her before?"

"Annie…"

"Answer the question."

"I thought she was attractive, yes." He replied finally.

Annie swallowed the response she had and reached up to cover her tearing eyes.

"You know the first time I realized I was in love with you?"

Annie sniffed and held her breath, waiting for him to continue.

"It was a small thing, you had just gotten out of the shower and you came out in that overly large ridiculous night shirt you have, and you were drying your hair with a towel. I made some smartass comment; you rolled your eyes and smiled at me," he paused. "I remember thinking that if life could be like this for the rest of my life, I could be happy, really happy."

He sighed then continue, "Then everything happened at once Chase and telling you the truth, that I thought I was going to lose that happiness, you were so pissed about me lying to you, that I thought you would never trust me again. That thought of losing that made me so angry that I just needed to get out of there. Then I found that stupid card from stupid Abbott and that just pissed me off even more."

His throat cleared, "What happened, what I did was unforgiveable, but I'm willing to wait for however long, even if it means that I end up waiting until I'm old and grey, I'll do it."

Annie reached up and brushed the silent tears off her face and smiled slightly. "Tyler totally helped you with that speech didn't he?"

"He tweaked it a little bit, but I came up with most of it."

"It was a great speech."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Reid, I.."

"I get it," he said. "I mean it's only been one day."

Annie became quiet again for a moment. She had a question burning her throat, she bit her lip in an attempt to force it down.

"What did you do with the ring?" she asked.

"It's at my place with the safe."

"I wonder what it looked like."

"I can tell you if you want."

"Nah, I was just thinking out loud I guess."

"Okay."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"You were my best friend for three years, Reid," Annie replied. "I told you everything, who am I going to tell about the stupid things that happen to me at work, or talk about how my mom is driving me crazy?"

"I'm still here, Annie." Reid crawled on to the foot of the bed and she could make out the soft features of his face in the light.

Annie sat up and pulled her knees to her chest in order to give him room. Annie bit her lip in response to having him so close.

"I'm scared, okay!" she began. "And I do not get scared of stuff."

"You slept with the light on for a week after you saw The Grudge."

"Reid!" Annie buried her face in her hands and let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders.

Reid reached forward to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear causing her to look up. "I'm so sorry that you're having to go through this, but I'd rather you be scared than-"

Annie began to protest and Reid held up his hand to stop her. "Let me finish, woman!" he sighed. "You are always so willing to put yourself in danger without any regard for yourself."

Annie looked down at her hands. "Yeah, well I've never really had to deal with a psycho warlock before." She glanced up at Reid through her hair. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go after him alone."

"You're not going after him at all, that's our job."

"Reid-"

"Annie, no" he cut her off.

Annie sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her bed.

"Well, what's your plan then and how am I supposed to keep this off BPD's radar?"

"Just leave it to me and the guys okay?"

Annie stood from the bed quickly, Reid followed behind her and stopped when she turned to lean against her desk.

"I'm not good at this waiting thing, I'm so mad at you that I can't see straight, but I don't know what else to do or how to protect my family from this guy."

Reid gripped Annie's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Let me take care of this, then you can go back to hating me."

His hands slid down from her face and came to rest on her shoulders. Annie felt that familiar tingle she got when he would touch the back of her neck.

"I don't hate you," she said quietly. She reached out to grip the front of his shirt and rest her forehead on his chest. Reid bent his head to kiss her hair, "I'm just heart broken and all I want right now is my best friend. I know I'm supposed to be tougher than this, but all I want right now is you"

Reid cupped her face in his hands, tuned her head up, and used his thumb to brush away the tears that had escaped her eyes. He placed his forehead against her hers.

"I'm so sorry that this is happening." He whispered.

She gripped the sides of his shirt tightly, "Reid, shut up." She brought her lips to his and met in a heated kiss.

She tugged his shirt up over his head, and once the shirt was left forgotten on the floor, she let him grip her neck and deepen this kiss. She bit his bottom lip and felt him growl in response. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her onto the desk while using the other arm for support.

His grip on her waist tightened when she reached forward to undo his belt. He pulled back suddenly.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" he looked at her expectantly.

"No, I'm not, but I'm not sure about anything in my life anymore." She whispered.

Reid pressed his lips to her forehead and took a step back

"What are you doing," she asked. "Don't you want this?"

"I want you and I know you're going to be pissed at me, but we cannot do this right now."

She blinked at him when he turned to retrieve his shirt. He pulled her top down and tried to smooth her disheveled hair, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

As if he were reading her mind, "This has nothing to do with not wanting you, Annie because believe me, I do." He sighed as Annie moved away from the desk, "But if I let you go through with that you would hate me for it."

She didn't reply, there was no response she could think of. She just crawled into her bed and rolled onto her side away from Reid. She knew he was right, but it didn't stop her from feeling rejected and embarrassed.

"Annie, I'm sorry."

"Just don't, it was a mistake, it won't happen again." She mumbled.

An uncomfortable hush fell over both of them, Annie heard Reid still on the floor beside her bed, and just like that she felt her heart break all over again.


End file.
